Tradition
by Mika Casey
Summary: As heir to the Aburame Clan, I expect you to follow this tradition..." A Aburame family / ShibiJiyuu / ShinoHina oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto. But Jiyuu, Kaiyo, and Aijaku are mine.

**Author's Note:** I don't know why all I've been putting onto fanfiction has been overall crappy, so I once again apologize. I decided to make a reason for Shino to be wearing his sunglasses. And a story for his mother. Please read, review, and give constructive criticism. Thanks!

**_Tradition_** by Mika Casey

* * *

"Shino?" A woman with cascading brunette curls and black eyes gazed up at her son from the healing-nin's bed.

A ray of new dawn light flowed into the room, giving the air beyond the window a bloody appearance. There was a single bed, as well as a chair that a young boy sat in.

The five-year-old's eyes were filled with tears. "Mommy, please don't leave us." He was also speaking for his father, who stood against a wall with her newborn in his arms. The boy had one hand on her arm, trying to make her feel better by making his kikai buzz under his skin.

Grateful to her son for this form of comfort, which had often been given to her by her husband as well in previous years, the woman smiled softly. "I promise I'll see you again, my child. But I expect you to care for Kaiyo."

Shino nodded, tears no longer falling down his face. "Of course, Jiyuu-sama." He nodded curtly, though still torn up inside at his mother leaving him.

"Come closer, Shibi, I want to kiss my family good-bye." Her voice croaked, and the light was fading from her eyes. Shibi shuffled quickly to the bedside, leaning in so his and the face of the baby were close to hers.

She planted a kiss on the baby's forehead, one on Shino's, and the third on Shibi's lips. Shino watched his father as he trembled, tears slowly inching down his face as well.

"Goodbye, Jiyuu-chan." Shibi whimpered as he watched her chest stop moving and the light fade from her eyes.

Shibi stood, and then leaned down to grasp Shino's hand. "Come. We'll see her again at the funeral." The grown man choked on his words, but still tugged his son along with him. Following his father out of the room, Shino stayed silent.

Shibi reached into his pocket and extracted two pairs of sunglasses and small goggles with dark lenses. He set one pair on his golden-colored eyes, and handed a second frame to Shino. The boy accepted them hesitantly, unsure why his father was thinking about accessories at a time like this.

Fitting the dark goggles over the baby's face, Shibi explained to the five-year-old. "You're probably going to have to wear those for a while, son." He said. "You may only take them off inside our house or you are in your own house when you have are married and have a child of your own. I've had these," He tapped his own frames, "From when my father died. As heir to the Aburame Clan, I expect you to follow this tradition."

Having intelligence beyond his years, Shino nodded in understanding.

"Of course, father."

* * *

A woman with shadow-colored hair and lavender eyes carried a blue bundle through the door of her home. Within the silky blankets, a newborn boy slept soundly. Behind her, her husband followed and shut the door with his long arm. The woman rushed over to the couch, sitting down and proceeding to prepare to breast-feed the newborn.

A voice sounded from the kitchen. "Is that my brother and his new son?" A boy with brunette hair and dark-lensed goggles came around the wall that seperated the kitchen and the living room, striding into the room with a grin on his exposed lower face.

"Yes, Kaiyo. Meet your nephew, Aijaku." Shino said, voice prideful.

Kaiyo sat down next to Shino's wife and looked at the tiny boy. The child had a small amount of black hair on his head, as well as pitch black eyes. Leaning closer to the woman, Kaiyo whispered loudly on purpose. "He got most of his good looks from you, Hinata-chan."

Face flushed, Hinata shook her head shyly.

Kaiyo watched Shino as he sat next to his wife. "You know what this means, right?"

Shino nodded, and reached up to his face. Removing his goggles, he revealed his eyes to the world. He squinted, overwhelmed by the light that passed his pupils. After blinking a couple times, he was able to see clearly.

"Shino!" Hinata gasped, and he turned to she could see his face. "Your eyes...they're just like Aijaku's." She smiled warmly.

The elder Aburame turned to the younger one. "You too, Kaiyo."

"Why me? I don't have a wife or child." He said, looking at Shino as if he had gone insane.

"This is your home as much as it is ours. You have my permission to remove your glasses here." Shino told his brother, voice even.

Kaiyo bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, brother." He removed his glasses quickly, blinking rapidly as Shino had done. His sun-like golden eyes shimmered mischeviously as he smiled at his brother and sister-in-law.

Shino quickly spoke to Hinata. "Kaiyo inherited our father's eyes, while I got our mothers." His heart wrenched in pain as he remembered his mother. He missed her desperately.

"Your eyes are both lovely." Hinata said, still smiling softly.

A timer beeped in the kitchen. "Oh!" Kaiyo exclaimed, standing and rushing towards the kitchen. "I can't burn the pie!" He continued muttering to himself as he rushed around the kitchen.

Shino leaned in towards Hinata and stole a kiss. "I love you." He whispered happily.

"And I you." She kissed him back.

Shino cast his eyes towards the ceiling, imagining the blue sky and clouds beyond.

_I kept my promise, mum._


End file.
